Computer vision includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images, and in particular, high-dimensional data from the real world in order to produce numerical or symbolic information, such as in the form of decisions. A recent development in this field has been to duplicate the abilities of human vision by electronically perceiving and understanding an image. Computer vision seeks to apply theories and models to the construction of computer vision systems. Examples of applications of computer vision include a system for automatic inspection, such as in manufacturing applications. However, there has been no application in the insurance industry.